Holly Short Files: The Idiotic Kidnapping
by Deathryu
Summary: Right...my first fanfic based on the first book but Holly is the main character in this story, not Artemis, hope you guys enjoy, and please review! On hiatus now, I'm focusing on my other fic for now, and I actually don't really know where to get with this one, it was for practice in the first place anyway XD.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hii~ I'm a first-timer here, just thought you should know so you won't blame me if this story turns out to suck like hell. This is the first book on Artemis Fowl with Holly Short as the main character, although you might have guessed that from the name, or the summary (= =ll). Anyway, please review~all authors(non-professional in this case) likes to see their work appreciated, and please give me ideas on how to improve. I'm hoping to develop my own style through this story then move on to my own ones. I hope you all will enjoy, and seriously don't have too high expectations, becuase you might be disappointed. Sorry it's so short, I thought to try out this idea to see if I can write well independantly, and it was done in the middle of the night, so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, if I did, I'd have his brain and his money *laughs evilly in background*~**

* * *

Prologue

If Holly Short, first and only female captain of the Lower Element Police Reconnaissance squad were described as an animal, it would most likely be a hybrid, between what animals I am not sure. For there is no animal that could have all of her qualities. She was born to be a LEPrecon, behind those defiant eyes of hers, burns a determination brighter than the sun. words were never meant to fully describe a person, I guess the best way for you to understand her is too read this account of her first contact with the Mud Men which, of course, was the first step out of the many to come on to her already bumpy career.

Quite a few years ago, she was kidnapped by a human. That, perhaps would not be very interesting. The human was a child genius, at the age of 12. Fairies are not the type of plump and rather cute-looking grandmothers. That image would probably have been created by the People's technology genius, Foaly, to throw the scent off the real image of the People. The People like just like you and me, albeit a miniature version and pointy ears. But different families have different physical traits. For example, dwarfs are short, stout, and tons of other things that you won't wanna know about. And so, lets start on the story instead of a lecture on the differences between fairy families.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know it's really really very short, but please review and tell me whether I should continue with this style or am I talking too much, please give me ideas too, thanks all readers~**


	2. Ch1 Why Is It Always Me ?

**A/N: Thank you for the people who reviewed, and I found I made a mistake, so … this story is not exactly in Holly's POV, I'm not really good at writing those, but it revolves around Holly, so its like a story about her instead or Artemis, but there will be parts where it is in her POV, I will label those parts, and really thank you so much for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Artemis Fowl, I'd have his brains and his money. (And I's spend it all on computers ;D)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Is It Always Me?**

Captain Holly Short woke up in the morning. She felt mildly happy until she remembered that she still had to go to work. She felt here mood drop like a rock, a heavy rock. She could almost hear it hit the deepest ravine. Let's move on to the reason why her mood dropped at the mention of her job.

Captain Holly loved her job, her job was recon. Recon involves flying , Neutrino guns and lots of blood. That would mean lots of healing, which in turn means that running hot on magic is a must. The most probable reason for her mood drop would be her commanding officer, Julius Root. Let's see, why does he piss her off so? Is it because he picks on her everyday? Or perhaps because he hates her guts (or so she thinks)? There are plenty of examples where these would be justified, leave that for later though.

Another point that might be bugging her is the fact that she hadn't completed the Ritual to restore her magic in...she lost count of how many years. That would be another source of grieve that would come to pass later. Now, she'd better get herself up and get to work.

Reluctantly rolling off her futon, she momentarily considered getting back into it for another 5 minutes before she finally gave up and staggered into her shower. She moaned as the hot water splashed onto her face, washing away the sleepiness. She loved showering, it was a good way to relieve stress. Hot water was even better, which was lucky considering that the water was always hot here so near to the earth's core. Having no natural light was a small price to pay for it.

Underground, the safest place on earth. Well, under it actually. Staying underground meant that there was a lot of space, and a lot of privacy, as much privacy as you would get staying in the city with the highest population density anyway. But still, getting into the bath filled with bubbling slime after a long long day of work (and being picked on by a certain commander) felt like heaven on earth, or under it.

Holly slowly got out of the shower, dried herself off and zipped up her suit. It was a dull green colored jumpsuit complete with a helmet. She was proud of her uniform. It used to be so ridiculous. Buckled shoes and knicker boxers? No wonder leprechauns were such ridiculous characters, but then again, it could be Foaly. Still, it helped to remain conspicuous, that's probably why the officers even agreed to wear it in the first place.

The moon was already rising, she'd better hurry if she didn't want to be late. She grabbed half a cup of her nettle smoothie from her cooler and finished it off in the tunnels. The thoroughfare was packed as it always is. Sprites were flying around and blocking up the avenue, the gnomes were doing their best to add to the chaos. They lumbered on slowly, blocking two lanes with their, ahem, big behinds. Curses were hurled through the air, coming from swear toads living in every available patch of damp soil. It started as a joke but the rate of reproduction of the swear toads prove otherwise. Now it was every where and swore at anything and everything. Someone's wand rights were revoked over that.

Holly squeezed through the crowds as best as she could in an effort to be on time. Finally the police station came into sight. The crowds spread all the way to the station doors. The goblins and dwarfs were at it again. They've started fighting over turfs, tons of them were arrested everyday. Of course that means tons of parents show up everyday too. Which was exactly what happened today. The crowds of parent grabbed and shouted at Holly as she squeezed through them, though she didn't hear a thing that they said. She set her visor to reflect and continued on her way all the while saying 'coming through, police business', but It didn't get her anywhere. The protestant surge on her from every direction shouting incoherent phrases.

Holly just ignored them and focused on getting through them instead. Nowadays, all this uniform did was make you a target. It made you a target for everything, for every small, petty complain that happened to happen within 100 metres of you, or in this case, for every single parent that happen to get their eyes on you.

Holly finally got through to the station lobby, the booking line was long as always. And a certain kleptomaniac dwarf was stealing stuff from every one in the line. Including the officer watching him. Holly gave him a shock on his bottom from her buzz baton on her way pass.

"Whatcha doin' there, Mulch?"

Mulch gave a little jump and dropped the item he was stealing.

"Officer Short," he whined, mock regret all over his face, "i can't help myself. It's my nature."

"I know that, Mulch. And it's our nature to throw you in a cell for a couple of centuries."

Winking at the officer, she said, "Nice to see you're staying alert."

He blushed and picked up his stuff from the ground.

(Holly's POV starts from here people...)

I forged past Root's office hoping I would be able to get to my own cubicle without being seen so early in the morning and …

"SHORT! GET IN HERE!"

I sighed, here we go again. Well, it happens every morning.

I held my helmet under my arm and smoothed out my uniform, at least it's one less reason for me to get picked on. Then I stepped into his office.

His face was purple in rage, his usual look in the office which earned him the honorable title of 'beetroot'. There's a bet on how long his heart is going to hold out. The smart ones say half a century, but still, life and death is never certain in this line of work.

Root tapped the moonometer on his wrist, all the while complaining, "Well? What time do you call this?"

I could feel the colour flooding my face, I'm not even late! There are plenty other people who are supposed to be on this shift that haven't even signed in! And why is it always me? I'm always the one who gets it from him, ugh! Considering the situation, pretending to be apologetic should probably get me out of this faster than anything else.

"It was the thoroughfare," I mumbled, "There were four lanes down." that sounded lame, even to myself.

"Don't insult me with your excuses!" he shouted, raining my face with his spittle, which does not feel nice. "You know what the city centre is like! Get up a few minutes earlier!"

Yeah, like I don't know what the city is like. Helloo, I grew up here. Since the mud men started mineral drilling, fairies started moving out of other, more shallow cities and into the safety of Haven City. This place is overcrowded and under-serviced, and now they decide to add automobiles into the mix, as if the city is not crowded enough.

I know that Root's right, but why should I be the only exception. Unless everyone has to do it, why is it always me?

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "Why do I pick on you everyday? Why don't I ever bawl out those layabouts?"

Hell yeah, Julius. I dared as much as to allow the agreement to show on my face.

He looked at me and said, "I'll tell you why, shall I?"

I risked a nod, he offered to tell first, didn't he?

"It's because you're a girl."

What?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, hope it's not too short. Also hope that there's at least some improvement, hopefully...yeah. Well, I'm trying to update twice a week if it's possible, but if I can't it'll be once a week. I have a lot of work that I have to complete and the exams are coming soon. So if the updates are slow, I am so sorry people. See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
